


A Long Kiss Good Night

by Mask



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Admiration, French Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Masturbation, Other, Partial Nudity, Prophetic Dreams, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Phinks woke up feeling uneasy. He had a strange dream and went to make sure everything was okay with his boss. He only meant for a quick checkup, but he wasn't disappointed with how the night ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Kiss Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> For yougei on tumblr.

3AM.

Phinks woke up from his slumber and fumbled for his phone. He had dimmed his screen earlier that evening so he didn’t blind himself randomly at night. (A little trick he learned from Pakunoda. He still needed to thank her for that.) He groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand before staring at the time for a few moments longer. He woke up with this really uneasy feeling. He thought about just sitting here until it passed, but some part of him – the part he listened to – told him to deal with it. He never was the type to let things lie quietly.

He sluggishly pulled himself from his bed and headed upstairs to Chrollo’s room. The light was still on, so he took it as a good sign. Phinks tapped his knuckles against the door before gently pushing it open.

“Hey, Boss. I–” He paused, seeing Chrollo half curled up on their bed. A face down book was draped over their forearm. Looking around, Phinks noticed there were several other books scattered around their bed as well. He squared his shoulders and began taking a few steps back when Chrollo stirred. “Phinks?” The sleepy boss groaned. The sound of his name was enough to break Phinks’ heart.

        “I’m here, Boss. I mean, ah.” He waved a hand, dismissing the beginning of his sentence. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

        “Hm?” Chrollo sat up slowly and rubbed at their eyes.

Chrollo held up their body with one hand, the other busy trying to clear their vision. The Boss was only wearing – Phinks swallowed down a lump – a long button down shirt and _maybe_ underwear. Phinks couldn’t tell from where he was standing, but he could only assume. He held back a compliment and hoped that the lump he just swallowed down would crush it. Chrollo lowered their hand and motioned for Phinks to come in. The blond mumbled a soft “Oh” before quietly shutting the door. Chrollo flipped their book closed, moved towards the end of the bed, and stood up.

        “So what brings you?” Chrollo asked, voice a bit softer than usual.

        “It’s pretty weird,” Phinks admitted. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, but he continued on anyway. “A bad dream… actually… brought me.”

He expected something – a little laugh, a bit of teasing. Instead, Chrollo glanced over to him and hummed curiously.

         “A dream?” They asked.

Phinks let out a sigh, and he described his dream. The detail made everything sound almost prophetic as he retold the events. Chrollo sleepily milled about, trying to put their books into two neat piles at the end of the bed. Phinks watched them. Every now and again, he flicked his gaze to the ground to ignore the sight of tight black briefs.

        At the end of Phinks’ explanation, Chrollo dusted off a book and looked towards him. “Well, I’m fine. Just a bit tired is all.”

        “A bit? You looked knocked out when I walked in.”  
  
         Chrollo laughed gently. “I suppose I was.”

Phinks nodded his head and ran the fingers of his right hand against his left palm. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the tiredness return to his body.

        “Well. G’night, Boss.” Phinks turned towards the door.

        “What,” Chrollo began. The blond paused. “No kiss?”

Phinks turned back quickly, a bit surprised by the Boss’ indirect offer. He gave himself pause when their eyes met. The leader nodded, and Phinks closed the space between them. It was only ten measly steps, but they felt so far. Phinks raised his hands and ran his fingers through the messy black locks. Chrollo’s eyes fluttered closed when Phinks cupped their face. The blond leaned down to kiss them gently before he lost his nerve.

He never expected for the kiss to turn into so much more. Chrollo made a soft noise as they pressed closer to Phinks’ form. They curled their fingers in the grey undershirt. Phinks pressed his tongue against Chrollo’s lips. His hands slid down their sides, nails raking against the thinness of the button down. He felt Chrollo tremble beneath his hold. Their breath shuddered into his mouth. The kiss broke for a few heartbeats.

Chrollo crawled back onto the bed, and Phinks soon followed after. The Boss brought their attention back to the blond and was instantly pulled into another breathless kiss. Phinks eased Chrollo down onto the bed. He took note of the way Chrollo held tight onto his arms. Soft moans of pleasure sounded between the kisses. Phinks broke away first this time, staring down at Chrollo. His gaze went from their kiss-swollen lips and moved up slightly to the colour in their cheeks. He wanted to kiss them all over, to worship them.

Just as Phinks felt the need to clarify his own thoughts, Chrollo reached down and rubbed their palm between Phinks’ legs. The blond moaned at the touch. Chrollo smiled up at him as they worked their hand against him. “Phinks,” they cooed softly. They dragged out his name and ended with a smile. Phinks groaned deep in his chest, unable to look away from that beautiful face. But since he couldn’t look away, he could at least minimise the distraction. He pinned Chrollo’s hands above their head. His hips lowered down, and soon their moans were against his lips. The touch of tongue had them both arching.

Phinks pulled away and showered the pale flesh in kisses. Chrollo squirmed underneath him. “Phinks.” It was like a death sentence. The Troupe member moved his hands down Chrollo’s body as he slowly sat back onto his legs. He could see the bulge pressing against the tight briefs. Chrollo parted their legs under his admiring gaze and hooked their thumbs in the waistband.

        “Should I?” Chrollo asked, voice breathless, eyes barely opened.

        “Yes.” Phinks wouldn’t dare deny either of them.

Chrollo drew their legs together, sliding the garment off their body. Phinks shifted, waiting for just the right moment before he undressed as well. He brought his hands to Chrollo’s legs. His thumbs traced over the inner thighs as he smoothed up the Boss’ thighs. Phinks tried not to stare at Chrollo’s cock, but he failed miserably. He moved his hands to the sensitive area and drank in each moan and noise Chrollo had to offer.

Chrollo reached up and grabbed Phinks by the shoulders. They tugged him down over their body. Phinks could feel Chrollo’s cock against his own. He was both thankful for and frustrated with the sweatpants keeping their skin from touching. Chrollo rocked towards the friction. Phinks stared at the slightly parted lips – the closed eyes. “Look at me,” he said. Chrollo opened their eyes and righted their head to look at Phinks full on.

Time was lost in a flurry of desperate touches, shifting clothes, and warm – _hot_ – skin. Phinks groaned as he squeezed Chrollo’s thighs together. The Troupe leader settled their legs on Phinks’ shoulder. The tilted angle felt like _heaven_ on the blond’s cock. Without thinking, Phinks thrust forward. Then back and forward again. The pace he set at first was simple: hard but steady. When he looked down at Chrollo’s debauched state, Phinks couldn’t help but move faster.

Phinks leaned forward, thrusting faster between Chrollo’s thighs. His eyes closed a few times, but he did a good job of keeping a watch on Chrollo’s face. They watched him through thick lashes, biting down on their lip to keep their noises down. “I want to hear you,” Phinks stated, words a bit rushed with his movements. Chrollo nodded and reached down to stroke their cock.

They moaned in tandem with their own strokes. Phinks saw Chrollo move their hand up before closing his eyes. He pressed his forehead against the leader’s legs, drawing in a shaky breath. He soon opened his eyes and stared down to watch himself fucking (actually fucking!) his Boss’ thighs. Chrollo squeezed their thighs together, heightening the sensation for a split second. Phinks tipped his head up to see Chrollo smirking back at him. He chuckled and adjusted himself slightly. Seeing their cocky little expression somehow put him in better spirits.

And just in time. His mind started to hone in on the noises alone. His moans mingled with Chrollo’s. The lewd noise of sex and masturbation added into the mix, and all of that was enough to push Phinks over the edge. As he came, Chrollo tensed around him again. Thick thighs trembled as the Troupe boss came undone below him. “Fuck…” Phinks groaned, pulling Chrollo’s legs apart to settle between them.

He placed his hands on either side of Chrollo’s body and lowered himself down, resting his forehead against their shoulder. The gentle strokes of his boss’ fingertips against his spine was relaxing. It was a sweet temptation to fall asleep right there, but Phinks resisted.

        “Good night, Boss,” he mumbled against their shoulder.

        “Good night, Phinks,” they replied sweetly. There was a smile in their voice. Phinks pulled away before he got lost in the smile on their face.

He drew away from Chrollo’s embrace and watched as the leader sat up soon after, unbuttoning the shirt they wore. Oh yes, time to go. If he watched them undress, Phinks just might… He cleared his throat and scooted to the end of the bed. He tugged his sleep pants back up over his legs, thoughts replaying what happened moments before. He took in a deep breath before heading to the door. He exited out of the room without looking back and closed the door without leaning against it.

Well, this didn’t go exactly how he planned it, but at least he knew Chrollo wasn't the only one getting a good night’s sleep.


End file.
